


Dragon Three

by You_chan_do_it



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Cause I love it, Cool eyes, Dragons, Magic, Multi, blood (again later on), gore (later on), maybe some fluff, not actual ones tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_chan_do_it/pseuds/You_chan_do_it
Summary: They say the eyes are the window to the soul...Well, yeah, but there’s more to it than that. Some are what you would call... special, different, unique, or sometimes even magical. Isn’t that right, dragon boy?





	1. +.–

**Author's Note:**

> No, they are not the giant fire breathing lizards. They’re humans with elemental powers. The reason they’re called dragons is because their eyes resemble those of a dragon. It’s hard to explain, so just read the story..
> 
> Also many thanks to MaybeTheyLoveEachOther for helping me come up with an idea!!

They say the eyes are the window to the soul. When you look someone in the eyes, you can see everything they’re feeling. You can tell how someone’s day went just by meeting their gaze. You can tell a lot by the shape and color of someone’s eyes, how they’re adorned (makeup or not), the bags underneath them, the wrinkles around them. Some people’s eyes are different. The eyes of a dragon, they were called. Although, they're just a myths... right?

 

 

Seo Changbin.

 

His eyes, well really his eye, was a little different. Only one of his eyes because one of them is covered all the time. Seo Changbin’s visible eye was normal at first glance, but, if you looked closer, you would see that the dark iris contains small flecks of violet. However, his beautiful eyes seemed to be put to shame by the story they told.

Unlike his face, which seemed to be devoid of all emotion, his eye made him an open book to those who looked close enough. Swimming in that dark iris was thousands of memories and feelings all blended together: the sorrow of a child who’s parents were gone, the anger of a teenager who wanted to know why he wasn’t normal, the anxiety that came with the harsh words of others, The strictness that came with years of discipline, and the loneliness of a boy who never seemed to fit in.

All of this was hidden by a monotone voice, a blank expression, and a standoffish attitude that drove others away. After all those years of being alone, he developed a hatred for other people. That’s where a certain someone comes in.

Lee Felix. Now, Felix was a completely normal kid. He was a social butterfly with a happy family, good grades, and even better friends. He was the freckled boy with a smile brighter than the sun that everyone adored, so why... Why would a kid like Felix want to so much as utter a word to a boy like Seo Changbin? At least, that’s what was going through Changbin’s head when he found the blonde haired boy turned around in his seat staring at him intently. There was no one else in the room. Why was he still here rather than with his friends? Changbin just kept his head down in hopes that the boy would go away, but, to his displeasure, that was not the case. “Your eyes are pretty,” the blonde finally stated.

Changbin looked up from his work. He made contact with Felix who was still sitting there, a bright smile adorning his face. “You’ve never seen the other one,” Changbin bluntly replies before lowering his head back to his work.

Before he can actually start working on anything, he feels the patch covering his left eye being removed. Quickly, he tried to grab at it but to no avail. He was exposed. As he met Felix’s gaze, he saw the how the other boy recoiled at the sight of his pure black eye. Anger seeped through Changbin as he rose from his seat and snatched his eye patch back from Felix. His right eye glowed with large streaks of voilet and his pupil became reptilian while his left remained black like a void. “WHAT THE FUCK! YOU CAN’T JUST DO SHIT LIKE THAT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” voice booming, he yelled at the boy who was now cowering in fear.

Felix scrambled to gather his things before practically sprinting from the classroom. One thing’s for sure, Felix was never speaking of anything that just happened to anyone EVER. What kind of kid, human at that, has eyes like that? Truth is Changbin didn’t know either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said I would finish my other fic first, but I just couldn't help myself. Sorry if this chapter is shitty.. The first three chapters are going to be intro chapters for the characters, so bear with me. Also sorry this is short. The chapters will get longer after the intros~


	2. Runner’s High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I promise I’ll update my chat fix soon, but the flow of ideas was better for this at the moment. I hope this chapter isn’t trash~

 

2 Days after Changbin

 

Han Jisung

 

On the other side of the world, another pair of eyes held their own story. Jisungs eyes told his story of adventure and curiosity: his childhood in Malaysia, moving to Korea, flying over to the United States, and all his small journeys he’s been on. Jisung’s eyes were similar but very different from Changbin’s (who, mind you, Jisung doesn’t know AT ALL). His left eye’s iris is a beautiful shade of tawny with a ring of vibrant red around his pupil. His other eye is stark white.

Where Jisung lived, his eyes were admired. He didn’t flaunt them, but everyone seemed to be drawn to their mystery. Even his science teachers found it fascinating. His parents always worried about him, but, deep inside, they knew their son could handle anything.

Jisung lived in a small community in Gator town Florida. He had a good amount of close friends in his school, and, for the most part, let a pretty normal life. The only strange thing about his life, to him at least, was that he was able to pull of mostly A’s and some B’s and procrastinate as bad as he did. In factthat’s exactly what he was doing when he heard IT.

Like, mate, stop procrastinating.

“What the actual fuck!” Jisung exclaimed as he looked around the library looking for the person who said that.

The librarian didn’t take too kindly to his remark, though, so he apologized as he packed up his things to leave. This was something he had to tell his friends. Jisung ran all the way to Seungmin’s house.

Luckily for Jisung, Seungmin only lived about half a block away from the library. He arrived at Seungmin’s front door panting. He didn’t even have to knock as a groggy looking Seungmin opened the door. Attached to the sleepy boy was the Koala of a human being, Hyunjin. “Hi, Jisungiiiee,” Hyunjin slurred out where his face was buried into Seungmin’s shoulder.

Jisung strode into the house as he vegans to speak. “Look, I’m sorry to bother cuddle time, but I-“

“Wait wait wait,” Seungmin interrupted. “Is this about your eye thing again or something else?”

Jisung looked up from where he was now seated comfortably on the couch. Did it have to do with his eyes? “Maybe?” He replied. “Listen, I don’t know what happened, but I was just sitting there in the library and all of a sudden I hear this voice!”

Before he could explain any further, his phone rang. “My god! Why am I always getting interrupted!” He exclaimed before answering the phone.

“Jisung-ah,”

“Hi, mom, can I call you back in two seconds? I’m with Seungmin right now,”

“What? Are you crazy? I’m calling because there’s some kids at our house to see you, so get your ass over here now, young man!”

“Who’s here to see me?”

“One is a boy named Minho. He says he goes to your school.”

“Oh, okay mom. I’ll be there soon.”

As he hung up the phone he let out a deep sigh. “Let’s go guys.” Jisung said as he began the walk home.

 

 

When Jisung opened the door to his house, he was not greeted with the Minho he was expecting. There was some other emo looking kid there, too.

“Jisung? I’m Lee Minho. Let’s chat.”


	3. 국산 바나나

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t as descriptive as the other ones, but Chan’s character is supposed to be kinda secretive rn sooo.... yeah. Also, spot me on Tumblr: @roseblue-doodles

 

Time and date: unknown

Location: Unkown

 

 “Minho, you’ll be here soon I presume?” A rough voice spoke into a small device that somewhat resembled a phone. “When you get here make sure you explain everything clearly. We don’t need another... incident.” 

     The speaker closed the device and strode over to the window. He monitored activity around the barrier from three stories above. He turned around to face his company. There in the middle of the room sat a sun kissed shaggy haired blonde boy adorned with freckles looking a little frightened from his sudden change in environment. “Looks like you’ll be having company soon, kid.”

 

 

5 years prior

Sydney, Australia

 

 

Bang Chan.

That’s who he was.

At least... that’s who he knows himself to be.

Bang Chan, or Chris as his friends called him, layed face up on the beach, sand burning his back. He was used to the feeling by now. For some reason temperature never seemed to affect him. Chan opened his eyes and stared into the glaring summer sun. He took in the various sounds of joy and overall human presence around him as he lay there. “WOAH! Mister, your eyes are WEIRD!” a small voice chimed as a boy, probably four or five years younger than him, leaned over his relaxed body.

 “Sweetheart, that’s not very...” 

 “Nah, don’t worry about it, I hear it all the time,” he stated as he got up to look the boy’s mother directly in the eyes.

The woman was obviously taken aback as she soon realized that her son, indeed, was correct. This man’s eyes were... well, to simply put it... weird. Chan gathered the book that he had been reading earlier and his towel. He leaned down to the boy who still stood there in awe. “Don’t stare into the sun too long or you’ll end up like me,” he jokingly warned before making his way off the beach. The mother of the boy stared after him, mouth still hanging, as her son took off to the beach.

 

 

Present day

Sydney, Australia.

 

 

 “Mister,” the blonde freckled boy spoke cautiously. “Your eyes are weird.”

Chan’s head rose from his work as he took in the familiar words. “You know, that’s not very nice, kid,” 

“It’s you..” the boy said as his memory of that day played back.

When he looked back at Chan, he was met once again with those mysterious golden eyes.

 “It’s me,” Chan replied with a smirk and turned back to his work. “Go down and greet the new arrivals,” he commanded as a chorus of varied loud reactions sounded from outside.

 


	4. Broken Compass

Changbin stormed out of the classroom. He walked as fast as he could and kept his head down as to make sure no one else saw the state he was in. He didn’t need to look up to know where he was going. Everything and everyone was in the same place as usual. At this point, Changbin knew what to expect at every turn. Until... there was something, or rather someone, he didn’t expect in his way. “Ah-ow! Watch where you’re-“

Changbin looked up to meet the eyes of the squeaky voice that dared tell him off. “What?” Changbin questioned, anger dripping dangerously from his voice.

“I-I’m so sorry uh-“ The boy shrunk back a little frightened by Changbin who at this point was radiating pure wrath.

From what Changbin could see, the boy was obviously younger than him. He was a scrawny thing with sharp features and big glasses that awkwardly framed a set of wide eyes. The boy ran his fingers through his wavy and might be add very messy brown hair obviously stressed out about the current situation. Changbin took a glance down at his uniform. A first year. “Y-yo-you...” the kid sputtered.

“What?” Changbin stated rather harshly.

“Eyes. W-wait here. Please?” The other boy scrambled to his feet before turning and running off to god knows where screaming at the top of his lungs, “MINHO HYUNG!!”

Why he waited? Honestly he didn’t know the reason. The boy, no matter how mad he had made him, just made him cave in to the request. It was probably his adorable awkwardness that caused the older boy to sit and stay.

Changbin had calmed down by now. It had been about fifteen minutes since the kid had taken off. He sat back against some lockers twiddling his fingers in his lap. The sound of people heading his way drew his attention away from his hands. The kid was back and following him was another boy. “I’m telling you, hyung, he’s the one! I saw his eye it was PURPLE!”

The other boy was very serious looking. He was about as tall as the younger boy but definitely more filled out and obviously older. His catlike features made his gaze seem even more serious. He wasn’t in uniform either, rather, he was dressed in all black clothing that made him look out of place. To be honest it was a little off putting, and that’s saying something considering his own wardrobe. God, what did the kid say his name was? Min-something or other. Changbin was brought back to reality when a hand was extended out towards him. Changbin shook the man’s hand warily meeting his eyes. “Seo Changbin, nice to meet you. My name is Lee Minho.” Ah, his name was Minho.

“Nice to meet you..., Minho-hyung?” he replied. The man simply smirked as he maintained direct eye contact with Changbin. “Well, Jeongin, looks like we’ve found what we’ve been looking for. Tell Chan that I’m transporting another one over as well.”

Changbin was shocked. “T-transporting? Me?” He questioned. How the fuck was this dude gonna transport him? WHERE the fuck was be being transported?!

“No, not you, that blonde friend of yours. Don’t worry he’ll be fine,” Minho stated answering Changbin’s question. As he turned away, Changbin swore he saw some glowing thing whizz out of the mysterious man’s hand. Was he talking about Felix? “Let’s go, Changbin-a, we’ve got much to discuss!” Minho sing-songed as he moved ever so elegantly towards the school gates almost as if he was dancing.

Sure, just follow the random guy that some weird first year brought to meet you. It’s not like he had classes to attend or anything. Changbin scoffed and stood cross-armed not moving an inch. The man Minho turned back around, a confused and almost disappointed look graced his face. “You know, I could just force you to come with me if I wanted to,” the older tried. Changbin surely did not want to be forced into anything.

That’s how Changbin found himself sitting on some random person’s couch while Minho convinced some woman that he was her son’s friend from school.

 

Jisung stared at the unfamiliar people sitting on his couch conversing with his mother. Another lanky looking kid walked out from the kitchen and handed his mother a cup of coffee, but immediately froze as he saw Jisung standing in the doorway. The older looking boy seemed to notice and turned to see what he was looking at. He got up, a smile gracing his (devilishly handsome if he must add) face. “Jisung? I’m Lee Minho. Let’s chat.”

It took a few seconds of Jisung standing in the doorway for his friends, who, quite frankly, Jisung forgot were behind him, to push him forward. “Goddamn it, Jisung, you’re so- oh hey, Minho.” Seungmin knew this guy?

“Seungmin, good to see you. Thanks for keeping an eye on this one. I didn’t think you’d actually stay this long, but I see you found a reason to,” he said flicking his gaze towards Hyunjin. Seungmin blushed hard as Hyunjin giggled. “Shut up,” he said, grabbing his boyfriend by the arm and pulling him over to the couch.

“Oh, let me to give you boys some privacy to talk,” Jisung’s mom insisted as she moved to close the door and then made her way to upstairs.

When it was obvious that Jisung’s mother was out the room, a small glow surrounded the room. “Wait a hot second, what in the FLYING FUCK did you just do to my living room?!” Jisung shouted. TheMinho guy walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jisung stared down at the mans hand and then back at his face which was now a little too close to his own. Jisung heard a few chuckles from the other boys in the room.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house? Wait don’t answer that. Are you here because I’m different? I’m MAGIC AREN’T I?”

It was the older’s turn to be in shock now. “Um, yeah about that. I’m Minho, as I said before... I didn’t really do anything to your living room. Just a silencing spell is all, and... you’re the same as him.”

“Hah! I was right it was magic!” He fist pumped before realizing that there was another part to that statement. He followed Minho’s finger to see that he was pointing at the small emo boy.

Jisung practically ran to where the other boy wasstumbling over his feet in the process. He almost fell on top of the boy who was now looking at him in shock. “You’re eye is white.” The other boy said bluntly.

“Very observant mister...”

“It’s Changbin,” the boy replied sitting up a little straighter. “M-mine’s black,” he admitted as he shakily lifted the patch covering his left eye.

To say he was mesmerized was an understatement. The sight was amazing, fantastic, beautiful even. When he looked into the boys eyes, Jisung felt something new. It was almost as if he had found a missing piece that he never knew he needed. “You’re gonna catch a fly if you don’t close your mouth, Sungie,” Hyunjin chimed earning a laugh from the others.

Jisung cleared his throat and stepped back. “S-sorry about that,” nervously laughing and averting his gaze. Needless to say, Changbin was in shock, too. “Um, why do you cover yours, if you don’t mind me asking?” Jisung tried, changing the subject.

Changbin’s face dropped. “People don’t take too kindly to it where I’m from.” It was a simple answer, but Jisung got so much from it.

Jisung wanted to get this boy better. He poked and prodded him with questions, completely forgetting that there were other people in the room. “Jisung,” Seungmin tried, “what are you doing?”

Was he deaf? “I’m talking to Changbin?”

“No, you’re not? You haven’t said a word in almost 10 minutes.” At this, Jisung knew something was weird.

“What the fuck? Yes I have. Right, Changbin?”

Changbin looked confused, too. Thinking back on it, the voice he just heard asking him questions had felt closer to him than Jisung actually was. Almost as if... “No, you haven’t. Not out loud, at least.”

What the fuck was going on? The others looked just as shocked as him. “You were talking to me in here.” Changbin explained, tapping on his head.

“Minho-hyung, did you know they could do that?” The scrawny kid questioned.

“No, Innie, I did not.”

 

Minho looked at the two boys staring at him in question. Just by looking at them, he could tell that these two were very different from the other dragon people he’s encountered. He stepped closer to the two boys and waved his hand over their faces. Just as he’d expected, their irises shifted into their vibrant reptilian like forms. What was unusual was that their solid eyes stayed the same. He couldn’t wait for Chris to see this.

“Well, Changbin, Jisung,” Minho started, “now that you’re both here, I guess I have some explaining to do...” He motioned for the boys to come over. “All of you.” Seungmin looked around as if he were talking to someone else. “Yes, that means you and your boyfriend, too, Seungmin.”

Once everyone was huddled together, he began speaking again. “You two are, how do I put it, special. That’s about as much as I’m gonna say on that. Basically, we’re taking you out of your normal lives and bringing you to your brother so he can train you until he deems you ready.”

It was blunt and to the point. He knew that the boys had no choice unless they wanted to be hunted down and killed by the dark forces. “So, what you’re saying is that we have no choice but to come with you, and we’re gonna spend the rest of our lives with some dude that you’re claiming is our brother?” Of course Jisung would ask this. Changbin already seemed accepting of the fact that his life was about to change forever. “Yes!” Minho chimed. “I’ll let Chan explain the rest to you.”

Minho grabbed his coat and reached into the pocket to pull out an elegant looking staff. “Let’s go!” And with one wave the scenery around them began to change.


End file.
